


Tactile Darkness

by CatHeights



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In complete darkness, Arthur always had a greater need for touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile Darkness

Even though there was no light in the room, he saw light beneath his closed eyelids, as Eames's tongue sent sparks of energy across his skin. His pulse pounded and for a moment, Arthur thought he heard that pounding, but then he realized it was the sound of the air conditioning finally turning on.

He reached out, his fingers fumbling eagerly in the darkness until he found Eames's back and stroked the damp skin, grateful for something of Eames to grasp. In complete darkness, Arthur always had a greater need for touch.

"Darling." Eames’s voice was a sigh against his cock, and Arthur thrust upward as he felt the cool touch of air.

A tongue swirled against the tip of his cock, and then was gone. Arthur bit his lip, and gripped Eames's shoulder.

There was the press of a mouth teasingly close to his groin, which made Arthur moan.

"Arthur."

The feeling of wet pressure enveloped his cock. It felt so good that he could barely breathe. When it stopped soon after it started, he just may have made an undignified whimper of complaint, and Eames, the bastard, may have laughed.

"Arthur, you should trust by now that I always keep my promises."

"Well then fucking do so!"

"As you wish."

Glorious wet pressure, except this time the pressure was concentrated to the head of his cock. He felt something press against his ass, and then a slick finger slid into his opening.  While Eames was talking he must have opened up the lube, and damn it, Arthur hadn't even heard it. He was totally going to have to admit defeat wasn't he? Damn...oh God. Eames was doing things with his fingers that Arthur didn't think was possible.

What had he been thinking a moment before? It really didn't matter, nor did the very loud sound he made when Eames's cock slid into him.

The darkness became a living thing filled with sounds and touches that drove him insane with desire. In that moment, Arthur finally relinquished all control, trusting that Eames would eventually bring him to satisfaction.

His trust wasn't misplaced. God, far from it. He came a few minutes before Eames, and having Eames come so shortly after increased Arthur's pleasure ten-fold.

For several moments neither man said a word, as both were breathing heavily. It was of course Eames who finally broke the silence. "So, love, can you tell me every detail of what I did in the darkness?"

"No."

"And does it matter that you can't?"

Arthur smiled. "Not one bit."

"Just as I told you, darling. See, sometimes it's a very good thing when I'm right, eh?"

"Sometimes." While Arthur sounded dismissive, he was still smiling, and he knew that even in the darkness that Eames knew it as well. And he had no problem admitting, at least to himself, that he was just fine with Eames knowing him so well.


End file.
